


欲谷 番外篇19

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 64





	欲谷 番外篇19

金容仙推着装在购物车里的弟弟走在前面，琳琅满目货架前妹妹坐在文星伊推的那辆跟Alpha打暗语，  
“还想吃什么女儿”

“曲奇饼曲奇饼！”

哥哥在前面跟Omega说话转移注意力，掩护后面间谍行动，

文星伊把他们想要的零食藏在生活用品、蔬菜水果最下面盖着，有妈妈当靠山可谓天不怕地不怕。

结账排队前金容仙发觉文星伊的购物车比她高一坐小山丘，她想去翻里面装了些什么，

“这卫生纸下盖了什么……”

文星伊见势一把搂过她又返回生活用品区，还不忘回头叮嘱保镖结账看好孩子，  
“容，我们该买我们要用的了”

大型超市里各种品牌避孕套一应俱全，也不管旁边有没有路人，文星伊在她腰际的手挪去下面不怀好意地拍了拍金容仙的屁股，金容仙娇羞地抱着她胳膊晃了晃，像黏在她身上一样，

“快选…”

“要不今天不戴了…”  
“体外没事”

“不戴万一中了怎么办……”  
“就拿我们平时用的那个吧…”

文星伊拿了三盒冈本0.01，眼神落在避孕套货架旁一排包装是紫色的小盒子上，胶囊类型图案里装着透明液体，她磨了磨下巴，回忆起安惠真跟她科普过这玩意叫高潮水，给丁辉人抹后和她做的时候一直夸她活好。

谁知道金容仙动作比自己还快抢先拿了一盒，三十多岁的她性欲如狼，文星伊不禁发愁自己家Omega到了四十岁如虎的年龄该怎么办。

..

看来今天是个只适合做爱的日子，寻常又不寻常。

Alpha的易感期也在这几天，自身蓝茶味信息素比平时更加浓郁，这不得不迫使早晨高潮两次之后又和文星伊在后座深情接吻的Omega提前发情，

当终结变成开端，黑夜亦是昼日的开始，

浴室里几丝袅袅蒸汽随着沐浴露香和一点点Alpha信息素味飘出，文星伊刚出来便闻见那依兰花香味信息素，这味道使她精神致幻，手中浴巾擦拭头发的动作都变得缓慢，水珠顺着发尾滴顺在白色浴袍衣颈上，

可金容仙没躺在大床上等她。

“宝贝…”

金容仙靠在落地窗前，一条腿搭在椅子上，接近白色透明蕾丝绸缎袍子下的肉体只绑了几根浅粉色细带，那带子将胸前两团饱满圆润勒出清晰轮廓，自摸的指尖顺着锁骨抚摸至肋骨，经过胸部时，垂涎粉嫩的乳尖逐渐变得挺立。

文星伊的眼神又往下看去，白色渔网丝袜缠绕着金容仙修长的双腿，那样子就在向她宣言：

亲手褪下我。

这个女人浑身上下散发着成熟，鲜汁蜜桃成了鲜红欲滴的樱桃，刚洗完澡的身体出水芙蓉，随机窥伺文星伊到底什么时候出来，什么时候跟抱着她跟她做。

文星伊低头笑了笑，将浴巾扔在一边，浴袍也随手脱在地上，赤裸着走过去，被金容仙推拉了一手，

先将她推开又主动攀上她的脖子撬动朱唇皓齿，那热气飞舞在耳边嘶磨着文星伊的耳膜，

“你不是最喜欢我穿吗”  
“可你女儿拿这一套的时候…你挺喜欢的？”

“我更喜欢你不穿”  
“什么都不穿”

换来的是文星伊粗暴地揽过她的细腰，胯部发力直接将两个人的下体紧紧贴紧，被信息素煽动有点发硬的肉柱在金容仙大腿根间垂动，那抹滚烫居上地有些突然，金容仙嗯唧了声，

“哼~………”

Alpha舔弄着金容仙的耳根，指尖在下颚线旁游走，  
“女儿的醋你都吃？”

“女儿是你上辈子的情人”

“那你是她谁，后妈？”

金容仙咬了咬唇角，醋意上头，她可不想每次都在床上败给文星伊，

她解开腰间的衣带挂在Alpha脖子上，那透明睡衣顺着光滑的脊背就这样无意间脱落在文星伊眼前，再使劲用力挂着带子往下拉，让Alpha的脸埋在她乳沟里，  
金容仙的另一只手向下探去握住那根粗大的东西套弄起来，并用拇指和食指围绕捏住枪根底端，稍稍向内侧使了点力气，

“啊！……”

文星伊有点吃痛的叫了一声，这一动作似乎阻碍了血液流通，那小帐篷在挺立的过程中受到冲击，不过金容仙松手之后倒是带给她双倍快感的小电流，  
面前软动的肉感让她快喘不过气，两只耳朵直接红了起来。

每次文星伊红着耳朵喘息都是金容仙捉弄她的恶趣味。

文星伊也不甘示弱，既然送到嘴边的成熟葡萄，不品尝不就太过分了么。

她一边舔逗着金容仙的乳尖，一边用食指中指夹弄另一颗乳头，手掌揉搓着酥胸，那熟练的手法是刺激老婆敏感身体的好方式。

金容仙被挑逗红着脸渐渐松了力气，不自觉地往文星伊身上靠，被撸动的枪早就变得挺硬，死死顶住踩在椅子上的大腿内侧边抖动摩擦，青筋盘在上面若隐若现，金容仙有点不敢再碰了，她有点担心等会文星伊会怎么对她，

文星伊脖子上的浅粉色衣带早就仍由其掉落，抬头见金容仙闭着眼睛靠在她身上难忍的样子，一把掀开厚重感十足的深灰色窗帘，直接将她翻了个身狠狠顶在落地窗前，冰凉的刺穿感突然蔓延全身，

“唔……嗯！……”  
“你要干嘛……”  
“别在这…”

文星伊扣住她的手越过头顶，金容仙全身肉体重叠的裸色痕迹就这样印在玻璃上，什么东西扫过文星伊双腿，原来Omega在后穴里塞了根比白天看见更粗更长的猫尾巴，毛绒绒的小尾巴顶端是个金属肛塞。

没人逼金容仙这样穿，全凭自愿。

金容仙被按在窗边，文星伊揪了揪那根猫尾巴，绒毛扫过她敏感的腰窝，仿佛她就是她的野猫猎物，  
“嗯……”  
“文星伊你坏不坏啊……”

轻薄薄的网格丝袜也太好脱了，娇嗔声让下体又涨大了一圈，Alpha握着肉棒扒开粉嫩的唇片对准流成一摊的穴口，站在落地窗边钳着金容仙柔软的腰肢一挺而入！从身后狠狠贯穿她！

“啊！……嗯…嗯……”

金容仙扭着屁股想躲，“不要…我不喜欢这个姿势……”

文星伊的乳尖贴划着金容仙后背，手中的尾巴还在扫着她凹进去的脊窝，轻轻在她耳边说  
“会让容很舒服的”  
“容不想要吗”

“嗯……”  
“站在这……”  
“会…会被人看见的……”

“都睡了，没人看见”

文星伊渐渐大幅度摇动腰肢，意图找准那个敏感点，刮过内壁里硬硬的那一点，直达最紧致的地方，身下的人越是扭动她就越用力顶入

她们在窗边十指交叉，金容仙股缝间的小尾巴随着Alpha的巨物抽插而摇来摇去，

蜜液粘黏在两个性器上发亮，它被拔出来又全数没入顶进去，还没加速，金容仙实在被文星伊操软了双腿，半趴在窗前紧抓着帘绳，弯下腰后两团晃动得更厉害了……

淫荡的啪啪水声飞溅而起，金容仙叫床的话音被撞击得支离破碎，

“快一点好不好……宝贝…”

金容仙呻吟的声音带着极致欢愉和隐忍的小痛苦，像是濒临高潮，文星伊插了两下退出体内，从柜子里拿出高潮水挤在三根指尖中间抹开，回坐在椅子抱着金容仙。

Omega张开双腿坐在上面，两个M字型叠加在一起，温暖的内壁包裹着腺体，全身放松往后靠在文星伊身上，猫尾巴毛茸茸的快感扫刷着交合的性器，  
文星伊的右手穿过腋下，那带着情趣用品液体的手指被抹到阴d和穴口位置，Alpha用两根手指在打开的花蕊大面积上轻轻按摩，还不忘落几枚细吻在金容仙颈后的腺体，

那液体的质地和触感跟她体内流出来的蜜液几乎接近，只是动的时候很凉，殊不知停下来不动更凉，  
体内和体外的刺激让发情的omega收缩地更紧，把文星伊夹的快动不了了，只能靠腿上的她抽动，

“啊…嗯嗯……宝贝……”  
“给我……”  
“我想要…”

文星伊的中指从褶皱中摸到一颗沙感肉粒，不断帮她转圈揉按着，随着兴奋程度慢慢增加按摩压力，  
“想要的话…容就自己动啊”

“求求你了，插我吧”

“可是宝贝把我夹得太紧了…”

金容仙抿着嘴唇，只好按着文星伊的大腿一点点抬起屁股又坐下去，自己一上一下贯穿花心，

外部刺激快到了顶点，文星伊感受到内壁愈发愈紧缩，金容仙口中的音调也上升了一个音，她想起金容仙今天在车里吵架，训自己的样子，

报复玩心而起，又不想让她高潮了，算上落地窗前，这是第二次中途打断她。

她突然停了操弄外面的手指，又抱着她去了床上换个姿势，

这次把她压在身下总算能好好“调教”一番，金容仙攀着她腰上的双腿渐渐张开到最大，Alpha撑在她身上，将精力全部投入在二人相交处，那快速击打的水声再次在卧室响起，

金容仙委屈地搂着文星伊的脖子，埋在光滑的肩颈处说道  
“嗯…嗯……啊哈……”  
“嗯…文星伊你……你是不是故意的…”

“要叫床就别说话”

“讨厌你…”

麻痒的快感因黏稠紧缩而咬住里面粗壮火热的滚烫，  
分泌物越来越多，有了润滑二人大腿根间都被晶莹覆满，金容仙张着嘴费力地在文星伊耳边喘气，  
“啊…啊……好深啊……”

文星伊抽插了几十下后觉得涨的不行，她感觉她们都快到了，  
“嗯…唔……容”  
“我…我忘了戴……套……”

Omega朦胧迷眼中紧紧抱着身上的人的后背，与她晃动在一起，  
“射里面……”  
“不许…不许再出去了……”

房间里除了水声，金容仙色情地重复呢喃着文星伊的名字，大量白浊冲刷在她身体里牢牢成结，好似她整个人都半漂浮在空中，阵阵热流在甬道流窜、胀满，

文星伊从她身上爬起来，举着腺体从小口里退出来，伴随着几股奶色液体。

金容仙噙着泪，那开张弯曲的双腿还在对着低头喘息的文星伊，她好像在欣赏自己的“杰作”

还没被制服的Omega带着猫尾巴突然把Alpha推倒扑压在床上，有些疲软的性器被她滑搓在手心里，  
“好玩吗”  
“不给我”

“嘶……”  
“还行”

金容仙俯身向下而去，一口含住那刚射过后的敏感菇头，舌头沿着凹槽处的浅圈轻轻打转，

“啊！……” 没有缓和的机会，文星伊非常非常受不了高潮后被挑逗，下意识抓紧床单加紧双腿，又被omega大力掰开，丝毫不松口，

“你别……”  
“金容仙…别舔……”

电流酥麻感使腺体渐渐被挑逗地又涨大起来，过了一阵后房间里只剩唾液吞吐的声音，文星伊习惯性地抚摸着在腿间口她的人的发丝，

待重新蓄力后，她捞起金容仙跪在床上继续抽插起来，臀后猛烈进攻让金容仙晃荡的更加厉害，这次眼里不再只是一点水雾，甚至被Alpha操顶地眼泪汪汪，脑海里被赠予满天星火。

“呜啊…嗯嗯……嗯……”  
“星……哈…嗯嗯嗯！……”

全身都被薄汗浸湿，爱意阻挡住往下滑落的汗滴，文星伊在快射时将腺体突然从体内抽出，将她翻了个身逼按着全部喝得一干二净。

地平线内春风八万里，不是你哭就是我哭，总之你只能被我操哭，这足以让我深深迷恋。  
性爱有时候很磨人，精力旺盛的夜晚做两次就能上头，和她一起越来越上瘾，火热也有冰冷的一面，我爱你正是为了一直循环爱你。


End file.
